Chemical processing such as the coloring, straightening and permanent waving of human hair and other proteinaceous substrates can be damaging to those substrates. It is known in the art to protect or, in some respects, "stabilize" the hair, before, during or after such treatment, with a composition containing protective agents.
This invention is related to that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,818,245 which is assigned to the same company as this case.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,371,517, to Vanlerberghe et al, describes the use of a combination of a cationic polymer, an anionic polymer, an alkali metal salt, and a non-ionic surfactant which contains carboxyl or carboxylated groups in compositions to be used to wash or dye hair. Copolymers containing tetraalkyl ammonium halide units are disclosed at column 4.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,663 to Grollier et al deals with hair dyeing or bleaching compositions which contain copolymers having tetralklyammonium halide units (see column 9).
Both of these patents refer to treatment systems in which maximum conditioning effectiveness requires the conjoint use of either an anionic polymeric component or an anionic surfactant with the cationic copolymers.
Sokol U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,912,808 and 3,986,825 disclose similar systems of cationic copolymers in which surfactant is either present in the compositions or used in post-treatments.
The disclosures of the above-referenced patents are hereby incorporated by reference.